Yesterday
by It Will Rain
Summary: How long will it take for Alex and Mark to be together? I suck at summaries. A lot of slash. Multiple pairings.
1. If Only You Were Lonely

**Grey's Anatomy. Naming the Chapters after episode titles… which are named after songs. Mark is not dead. That was devastatingly sad, so no he's not dead here.**

**Chapter 1 - If Only You Were Lonely**

**Alex's POV.**

I was stuck in another 5 hour surgery with Sloan. It had gone by pretty fast at first, but this last hour was taking forever. Even though I love plastics, working with Mark was always an issue for me for two reasons. Number one: I was just about in love with him. Number two: He had no freakin' clue. I haven't told anyone yet, which is also an issue because even though I come off as an ass, I do need someone to talk to. I wanted him so bad, it was ridiculous. He was perfect. Everything about him was perfect. I just want to…

"Karev!" Mark yelled at me.

"What? Sorry." I asked.

"What do you with the skin graft now?" He repeated his question. I didn't hear it earlier probably because of my daydreaming.

"You attach it to the flesh wound." I replied.

He just nodded his head. After that, the time seemed to go by faster. I was just watching him the rest of the time. He was so damn sexy.

After the surgery was over, I immediately went to an on-call room. I had been awake at the hospital for about 20 hours now. After about ten minutes, I was ready to fall asleep, but the door swung open. As luck would have it, it was Mark.

"Oh Karev I didn't realize you were in here." He said. "I'm just gonna take the bed over here and sleep." He said awkwardly. I don't know why he did it, but he took his shirt off, revealing his perfect abs. I moved my legs to hide my growing erection. Shit, he was hot. I started to lick my lips, which he clearly noticed.

"Like what you see?" He asked, jokingly. I definitely did, though.

I didn't know what to say to that. I just sort of half laughed. He eyes traveled down my body and stopped at the bulge in my scrubs.

Then something happened that I didn't expect. I saw a bulge start to appear in his scrubs. This shocked me for a minute and then excitement took over. I decided to do something risky. I got up, my hard dick bouncing up and down, and walked over to him. I lied down next to him.

He didn't protest but asked, "Alex, what are you doing?"

"I want you." I replied and began to kiss his neck. My hands started to explore his body.

"I can't," Mark started, "I'm with someone." I really didn't care. This was my chance and I took it. I needed him.

"No one has to know."

"But…" He began.

"Shh." I whispered and cupped him through his scrubs. He moaned loudly and with that he just seemed to give in. I moved so I was sitting on top of him. He took my shirt off and slowly kissed my chest. This felt so good after this long. He was so hot.

I bent down attached my lips to his and mashed our tongues together. My hands travelled to his chest, massaging it. I moved down his body and licked and sucked his nipples. My hands then went into his scrubs and grabbed his dick. I could feel how big he was.

"Fuck Alex." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed my way down his chest. I took my time licking every crevasse of his abs. When I was done with that, I quickly removed his scrubs and his boxer briefs. His cock popped out and hit him in the stomach. I grabbed the base of the 12 inch dick and placed the top in my mouth.

"Shit!" He yelled. I went deeper on his dick and licked it inside my mouth. I took it out of my mouth, pumped it a couple times, then started to suck it again. He put his hand on the back of my head and began push me down on his cock faster and faster. I could feel that he was getting close. Mark then pushed me so far down his dick that I began to gag. This sent him over the top. He shot a massive load of his cum straight into my mouth. I tried to swallow it all, but there was too much. It came out the sides of my mouth, which he happily licked up.

We began to kiss again. He tasted himself in my mouth.

"Mark, I want you." I whispered as he kissed my neck.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

He didn't need to be told twice. He quickly removed my scrubs and boxers and started to play with my dick. I wasn't as big as Mark, but that didn't seem to matter to him. He sucked me for a couple minutes and then began to focus on my ass. He put my legs on his shoulders and then lowered his face to my ass. He shoved his tongue into my hole. It was so wet, but it was so hot. He continued to lick my ass for about five minutes. He then spit into my hole and began to finger me. He only inserted one finger, ramming it in and out multiple times. Without any more preparation, Mark shoved his cock inside me.

"Shit!" I yelled out. Someone outside probably heard me.

Mark started thrusting slowly, but sped up so that the bed was shaking. It hurt at first, but then changed to pure pleasure. I started to jack myself in rhythm with his constant thrusts.

After 5 minutes of Mark pounding my ass with his dick and me jacking myself off, I was ready to cum. After one more thrust, I lost it. My dick erupted with cum, shooting all over my stomach, my neck, my face, and on Mark. My ass tightened around his dick, causing him to shoot his massive load deep inside me. This then caused me to cum for a second time. This time even more shot out and covered my stomach in it.

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" We both yelled at the same time. Mark collapsed next to me and kissed me. Almost immediately we both fell asleep with Mark's hard cock still inside me.

**No POV.**

What they didn't know was that Derek was outside the on-call room listening to the entire thing. He walked away feeling hurt and betrayed with a look of disgust on his face


	2. I Saw Him Standing There

**Chapter 2 - I Saw Him Standing There **(Yes I changed the title)

**So the frankenstorm (aka hurricane Sandy) knocked out my power for a while. And I had no internet. So I wrote chapters 2-6 for this story. I will probably upload one every week. I'm in the process of writing chapter 7. I know what's going to happen for chapters 8-12, but I probably won't write them for a while.**

**Mark's POV.**

I woke up next to Alex a couple hours later, my dick still inside him. I pulled out of him and looked over him. He was still sleeping and was still covered in loads of cum that hand't quite dried yet. I figured I could have some fun while he slept. I licked some of the cum off of his stomach, which tasted delicious. I positioned myself so that my ass was right above his face. I began to rub my ass all over his face. Cum began sticking to my ass. I spread my cheeks so that his mouth was touching my hole. I moved around until I felt that when he licked his lips, he would taste my ass. My cock was now throbbing and begging to be relieved so I climbed off the bed and began to jack myself next to his face. It didn't take long for me to start moaning. A couple strokes later I shot a hot, sticky load of jizz onto his face. I then gave him a long, passionate kiss. I wiped my dick off on his scrub pants and then put his underwear on. I finished getting dressed and left him there, naked, for anyone who walked in that room to see.

I looked at the time. 11. Fuck. I told Derek I would be at his place at 10 tonight. We had been dating for about 6 months now and I just cheated on him. I love Derek. I don't even know what came over me or why I cheated on him. I am going to have to tell him. But I don't want to lose him. Fuck.

I drove to Derek's place quickly and found him with a beer. There was an unopened one next to him which I went over and grabbed.

"Hey." I said and kissed him. He seemed upset, but I just assumed it was something about work. "Sorry I'm late. The surgery went longer than I thought it would." I lied.

"Yeah." He said, looking away. Did he know? He couldn't. Well, I have to tell him anyways.

I didn't say anything for a minute. "Derek, that's a lie. I cheated on you." I said trying not to break eye contact with him. "I love you. So much. And I don't' know what came over me. I just cheated on you."

"I know." He said.

"I love you and I will never cheat on you again. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you-" I began to say but he cut me off.

"Mark stop." He said.

"No. I love you. Please." I begged.

"Mark, I... cheated on you too." He confessed slowly.

**Derek's POV**

**Flashback…**

"Doctor Shepard, you wanted to talk to me?" Alex said.

I turned around and saw him standing there.

"Yes, I have a patient, little girl." I started. Alex walked over to his Attending locker and took his shirt off.

"She's got a tumor…" I trailed off, staring at his abs. "Pressing up against…" I trailed off again. He took off his pants, revealing that he was going commando. His dick was big, not bigger than mine, but still big. I looked around, we were the only two in the room. "Her spine." I finished. My hand traveled to my bulge and began massaging it. Alex didn't seem to notice at first, but then, once he saw me, his hand went straight to his dick which immediately became erect. He began to stroke his cock, bringing himself to his full length. Now he was bigger than me. I quickly removed my scrubs and walked over to him. Our lips mashed together instantly and our tongues battled for dominance. It was clear that the winner of this tongue battle would fuck the other, so I let him win. I wanted him to fuck me. Wanted him inside me. Badly. I got on my hands and knees on the bench, practically begging him to fuck me. He sat behind me and began to finger me.

"Fuck." I breathed as inserted two fingers at once.

After about 10 minutes of scissoring me, he inserted another two fingers. And after stretching me even more, he inserted his thumb.

"Ohhh." I moaned as he shoved his hand into my ass. "Fuck, Alex."

He was up to his wrist in my ass and he began to thrust it in and out quickly. I could feel the cum pouring out from when Mark had just fucked me an hour before. Yes I was cheating on him. But yes, Alex is hot and yes I was horny.

Alex noticed the cum pouring out of my ass. "You fucking slut!" He yelled. "Someone fucked you today and you already want more?" He asked rhetorically. He pulled his hand out of my ass and placed it in front of my face. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to lick it. Which I did, happily. It tasted so delicious.

As I did this, he started to slap my ass. "You fucking cunt. You're such a slut. Fucking whore." He said viciously as he spanked me harder and harder. After I licked his hand clean and after he finished making my ass red, he started to lick my ass hole. He must've liked the taste because he couldn't pull himself away from it.

He took about 25 minutes to lick my ass. After he finished, he immediately thrust into me with his huge dick.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"Yeah, you know you want this." He said as he smacked my ass. He kept constantly thrusting into me, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. "Fuck." He moaned as his dick erupted in my ass. He shot a massive load of cum into me, but he didn't stop thrusting into me.

"Alex!" I yelled as his cum filled my body. He continued to fuck me though, thrusting in and out. I could feel my ass becoming raw.

I didn't take him much longer to shoot a second load inside of me. He slammed so far into me, I could feel his pubic hair on my ass. Even more cum unloaded out of his cock this time, warming me inside. He collapsed onto my back and pulled out of me. Cum poured out of me onto the bench. He flipped me over and immediately went to my neglected cock.

Alex began rapidly sucking my dick, fitting the whole 9 inches in his mouth. He was really good at this. He has definitely done it before. And he called me the slut.

He took my dick out of his mouth and spit on it, pumping it a few times. Then he went to work on my balls. He sucked them, licked them, spit on them, rubbed them, and sucked on them more.

"Fuck. You're so good at this." I moaned. He didn't reply, but started to lick my pubic hair which turned me on even more. My dick became so hard it hurt. I couldn't take it anymore. I took his head and slammed it onto my cock. He gagged on it, which sent me over the edge. I rode out my orgasm in his mouth and he swallowed it all. He collapsed onto my chest as we caught our breath.

"You taste delicious baby." He said and kissed me passionately so I could taste myself. I did taste pretty good.

Once he regained some energy, he made me lick the bench clean of any cum that was on it. Once I finished, we both quickly got dressed. He gave me a deep kiss as he squeezed my dick through my clothes and then left the room.

**End Flashback.**

**Mark's POV.**

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I am so sorry Mark. I love you, okay?" He said quietly.

I guess we were sort of even then, right? But who was it, I wondered. "Derek, who… was it?" I asked.

He hesitated for a while, but eventually replied, "Alex."

"What?" I asked, shocked, again. That fucking slut.

"Alex." He said louder.

"I heard you but… I cheated on you with him too." This was a little awkward. We both thought the same guy was hot. I literally fucked him today because I wanted him so bad. Which brought me to another point. "When did you…?" I didn't finished the sentence but he knew what I was asking.

"I don't know," he began, "a month ago?"

"Wow… A month. You're okay with lying to my face for a month. Derek, I couldn't even lie to you for a minute. What the hell?!" I was clearly mad.

"No, I wasn't okay with it. I just regretted it so much, I wanted to forget about it." He replied.

"Well you clearly don't love me like I love you." I said harshly.

"That's not true!" He yelled, but I stopped him.

"Save it, Derek. We're done." It hurt me to say it, and I know we both cheated, but he obviously didn't care about me that much. He lied to my face. For a month. I couldn't deal with lying to him for literally a minute.

He started to say something but I was already too far out of the house to hear him. He followed me out, still yelling something. But I ignored him and drove away.

This was fucked up. Both of the people in the relationship cheated on each other? With the same fucking person? I was so fucking angry. I needed to take my anger out on something. On someone. I needed to fuck someone.

I quickly drove to an apartment complex. I got off on the 13th floor and knocked on one of the doors. A few moments later the door opened.

"Hi. Can I come in?" I asked


	3. What is it About Men

**Chapter 3 - What is it About Men**

**Alex's POV.**

I woke up, expecting Mark to have left, but I felt someone next to me. I turned to see that there was someone there, but it wasn't Mark. It was Owen. And he was completely naked and covered in sweat. Had he fucked me in my sleep? How long was I sleeping? And how could I have slept through that? There was also fresh cum on my stomach. I tasted it and it was mine, so I assumed he also jacked me off in my sleep.

I nudged him so he would wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Morning, beautiful." He said, giving me a kiss. What was that? Did we start dating while I was sleeping?

"Morning? Beautiful?" I asked. "How long was I sleeping?"

"I don't know. I came in here at about 12 and you were sleeping, and naked. So I took the opportunity. You've been sleeping since you were last awake, which was not when I was here. And yes, you are very beautiful."

I guess working for 20 hours straight can do that to you. "What did you…" I started to ask.

"I fucked you, blew you, and jacked you." He said blatantly. "You are a very sound sleeper." He laughed.

"Oh." I grinned. My dick started to harden.

"Your lips taste like Mark's ass by the way."

"How would you know?" I asked curiously. I licked my lips. They tasted amazing. Wow. But I still wanted to lick Mark's ass.

"About a years ago, Mark and I would fuck each other." He paused. "A lot." He added.

This made my cock spring to life, which Owen seemed to enjoy. He began to stroke me slowly as he kissed my neck and lips. Derek was better than Owen at kissing, but Mark was definitely the best at kissing.

Owen climbed on top of me and began to massage my chest. He moved his head to my armpit and began to lick it. Then he moved to the other one, giving them the same amount of attention. He then kissed his way to my chest, licking every inch of it.

After he was done with that, he flipped us over so I was on top. He moved me down to his now hard dick. He was bigger than Derek, but not me or Mark. Before I even had the time to start sucking him, he lifted me up, spread my ass cheeks, and slammed his cock inside me without any preparation.

"Fuckkkkkk!" I yelled. The pain quickly turned to pleasure. He let go of my ass and I sunk farther down on his dick. I could feel his pubic hair tickling my ass. His hands went to my dick. One of them played with my balls while the other jacked me off quickly. It was clear that he wasn't going to do any of the work, so I started moving myself up and down on his cock. "Ohhhh." I moaned as he continued to jack me.

I looked down at his chest. It was gorgeous. He had very nice abs and was very muscular. My hands went to his chest, massaging his nipples and making them hard.

"Alex." He moaned as we both leaned forward to share a passionate kiss. Unlike Derek or even Mark, Owen was very passionate. And I liked it. A lot. Derek was just a slut. Flat out. And Mark didn't really seem to give it his all.

We broke the kiss and I resumed moving my body up and down on his dick. It didn't take much longer for us to start moaning like crazy. At the same time, we both released our loads. Owen shot his load deep inside me. And I released all over him, getting it on his stomach and face.

"Fuck." We both said breathlessly as I collapsed on top of him. He put his arms around me and kissed me. I rolled to the side of him and looked down at our dicks. My pubic hair was black, but his was such a nice color. The same as his hair. I moved down to his dick to see that his hole was covered with that beautifully colored, gingery pubic hair. He placed his legs instinctively on my shoulders as I bent down and began to lick his ass.

"Ohh!" He moaned loudly as I licked the hairs and spit into his hole. I spread his cheeks and inserted my tongue into his ass, moving it around. He tasted delicious, but not better than Derek. I then removed my tongue and inserted a finger, shoving it deep inside him. We were both hard again, with my finger in his ass, when my pager went off.

"Fuck." I said. I removed my finger and put it in my mouth, licking it clean of any substances. I was about to get dressed when I realized I still had a raging boner. "Shit." I mumbled.

"Want me to suck you?" He offered seductively.

"Nah, I got it." I said as I walked over to his face and began to masturbate. Within five minutes I was spraying my seed all over Owen's face. "Fuck." I whispered. I bent down and kissed him as he then started to jack himself off. I started to get dressed but couldn't find my underwear. I saw Owen's clothes in a pile, but I didn't see my underwear. But then I saw Mark's. He must be wearing mine. Hot. I put Mark's underwear on then finished getting dressed and exited the on-call room.

I am in love with Mark and I want to be with him. True. But damn, Owen was passionate, nice, and hot. Shit, I need to fuck him. Next time, I thought


	4. From a Whisper to a Scream

**Chapter 4 - From a Whisper to a Scream**

**Mark's POV.**

"Hi. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jackson said slowly, not knowing why I was there.

"Thanks." I walked into his apartment. It was nice. I guess being the son of a famous surgeon had its perks.

"So…" He said awkwardly.

"Listen, Derek and I have been dating for about 6 months… and we just broke up. I needed a place to go, quickly. I'm too tired to drive to my place. You're place was closer." I said quickly. I walked over to his refrigerator and grabbed a beer. "Want one?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "You're gay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, tossing him the beer.

"Wow. You always seemed so straight." He seemed a little shocked. "So, just for the night?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll just sleep on the couch." I said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Okay." He said, sitting down next to me. He turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels. God he was hot. I wanted him. And I was going to have him. I just needed to put my plan, that I devised in the car, into action.

"Hey, can I use your shower? I just fucked Karev a few hours ago and I'm still sweaty." I said, slightly smirking.

His jaw dropped. He was about to say something but I stopped him.

"Derek cheated on me, with Alex, a month ago. So. And I told him today, when it happened. And he told me today, even though he cheated a month ago." I stated.

"Okay, okay." He said. "Yeah, you can take one."

Just to be a tease, I took my shirt off in front of him. I caught him staring, but he quickly looked away. Still right next to him, I began to take the rest of my clothes off. I took my jeans off first, then my underwear. I turned around made sure to bend down when I took my socks off. I didn't have to look back to know he was staring. I thought about asking him to join me, but I decided against it.

"Hey, Jackson?" I turned around. He didn't have to turn to me, because he was already staring.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking away.

"Can I bring my beer in there?" It was a stupid question, but I wanted a reason to turn around.

"Yeah, sure." He replied. I walked over and grabbed the beer and took a sip. I was completely naked, right in front of him. My dick was now hardening and Jackson was leaning towards it, most likely to give me a blow job. Instead of letting him, I turned away and went to the shower. Being a tease is fun.

Just incase I couldn't get him in the shower with me, I left my clothes there purposefully, so I would have to get dressed out there. I walked into the bathroom. The shower was big and had a clear door. Hot.

**Jackson's POV.**

Fuck. Sloan is hot. I didn't realize how much I wanted him until he just stripped in front of me. His dick is huge! The biggest I've ever seen. I saw Derek's in the bathroom once. We were both at the urinals and I got a good look at his dick. After Derek left, I remember I jacked myself off in the urinal, and came all over it. It was a good thing I flushed it, because Richard walked in just as I did. I caught him peek at my dick and when he pulled his out to take a piss, I saw his. It was smaller than Derek's. I left the bathroom, but quickly peeked back inside and saw him jacking off. I just smirked and left. I was bigger than Derek and Richard, but Mark was definitely bigger than them and bigger than me.

And Mark's ass was amazing. I was so fucking tempted to just lean in an lick it.

I quickly removed my clothes and began to jack myself off. I stood up and walked over to his pile of clothes. I pulled out his underwear, which turned out it wasn't.

It was Alex's, which turned me on even more. I have always enjoyed watching Alex in the locker room. His underwear fit him so well. He had a nice ass and his dick was always pressing up against his tight underwear. And whenever he caught me staring, he would just smirk. It was so sexy. I want him to fuck me so badly.

I put the underwear up to my nose and inhaled the scent. It was amazing. I put the underwear on and began to grope myself through them. The thought of Alex wearing these, then Mark fucking him and putting them on, was so hot. I wish I was there for that.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan coming from the bathroom. Mark.

I walked over to the door and knocked. "Is everything all right?" I asked. There was no reply. "Mark?" I said loudly. Still no answer. I opened the door slowly.

What I found was my shower door, covered in cum, and Mark holding his massive dick, out of breath.

He finished the last drop of beer and then said, "I see you like Alex's briefs too." He smirked as he quickly opened the shower door and pulled me inside. He pressed me tightly against him and put his hands on my ass as he kissed me. My arms instinctively went around his neck and I shoved my tongue into his mouth. His hands slithered inside the now soaking wet briefs and grabbed my ass cheeks tightly. I moaned into his mouth as we continued our kiss. The kiss was amazing. He knew exactly what he was doing.

His dick pressed up against me. Mine was begging to be released. He seemed to read my thoughts because he then removed the briefs and started to play with my dick.

Mark then kissed his way down my chest and began to suck me. He took my whole length inside his mouth, gagging on it. My pubic hair was touching his nose. His hands explored my abs, tracing them. My hands went to the back of his head and shoved him farther down on my cock. I released my load into his mouth. And he swallowed it all. He stood up and turned me around. I placed my hands above my head on the glass door, like I was about to be searched.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby." He whispered sexily. Without any warning or preparation, he shoved his monster cock all the way inside my ass.

"Fuuuuck!" I screamed extremely loudly. I guarantee one of the neighbors heard. The pain was shooting through my body. I didn't see how he was making me feel good right now. But then he kissed my neck and started his thrusts inside of me. It was slow at first, making the pain turn to pleasure, but then he increased his speed. He was slamming in and out of me at a constant speed now.

Mark reached in front of me and started to stroke my dick in rhythm with his thrusts. I have never experienced a greater pleasure in my life. Mark Sloan is a sex god.

I started moaning uncontrollably as we both came at the same time. Mark came far inside me as he slammed into me. I came all over the glass shower door. My cum mixed with the remnants of his.

We both slowly slid down to the shower floor and started jacking off. We sat in between each other's extended legs as we stroked our cocks. It didn't take long for me to shoot my load. I directed my cock at Mark's face, so my load splattered all over it. He licked whatever cum his tongue could reach.

He came next. All over himself. It was so fucking hot. He looked so innocent but yet so fucking hot. Cum covering his body. His perfect abs and his gorgeous face. Fuck. This sent me over the edge, again. Without even touching my dick, I shot another huge load all over myself. Fucking hot.

We stayed there for a few minutes, licking the cum off each other and kissing. We let the water wash the rest off and then we got out and dried each other off. He put Alex's underwear on and I put mine on and I led him into my bedroom.

"Do you still plan on staying only one night?" I joked, but I did want to know.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." He said, kissing me.

"In that case, can we go to your place? I want you to do me on your kitchen table." I said as he pulled me closer. My hand travelled to his crotch. I began to massage it through the fabric.

A few minutes later he was moaning into my mouth as we kissed. He released his huge load in Alex's underwear, soaking it. He didn't take them off.

"I'll do you wherever you want me to." He replied as we drifted off to sleep


	5. Shake Your Groove Thing

**Chapter 5 - Shake Your Groove Thing**

**Alex's POV.**

"Doctor Webber, you paged me?" I asked walking up to him, still a little turned on from Owen, who had just fucked me.

"Oh, yes. Karev, remember when I tricked you out of doing that surgery for those twins?"

"Yeah…" I said, not knowing the point of this.

"Well, I just got a call that we have another case like that coming in soon. I figured I owe you one." He smiled.

"Oh. Thanks." I replied. He walked away humming something. Why is he so happy? Was he getting some? Isn't he too old for that? I wonder if he still does it. And if he's good. Maybe I could get him in bed. Is he even gay though? And he's really not that attractive. Still, though. Maybe.

Maybe today, I thought. Maybe if I tricked him into doing this twin surgery he would get tired and go to an on-call room. And then we could do it.

A few hours later, I went to find Webber to put my plan into action. I walked past Mark, who seemed to be having a great time hanging out with Jackson. This bothered me. I wanted Mark. Jackson is gay. Any idiot in this hospital knows that. I always catch him staring at my ass in the locker room. And now he was flirting with Mark. Fuck. Where the fuck is Webber.

I found him in the gallery, watching as they were about to bring the twins in.

"Hey, shouldn't you be down there scrubbing in?" Webber asked.

"Yeah, well that's what I want to talk to you about. I don't know if I can do this." I lied. "I remember what you said the first time. About all that pressure being on me. I don't think I can handle that. I'm not really good under pressure. Remember the heart in the elevator? And besides, you really do deserve as many good surgeries as you can get." I said kindly.

"Uhh, sure thing." He said as he started to walk away.

"Oh and doctor Webber? Do you think you could just keep this between us?" I asked.

"No problem." He said. I started walking towards him and casually let my hand squeeze his crotch tightly. He moaned, but stopped when he caught himself.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I lied. I tried to seem as embarrassed as I possibly could.

It seemed to have worked because he said, "It's okay," and awkwardly walked away. What an idiot. Who grabs someone else's dick by accident? Is that even possible?

I waited impatiently for the next nine hours for Webber to finish the surgery. The time just made me want him more. It's official. I'm a slut. I've fucked two guys in the past 24 hours and I'm about to fit another in.

Just as I planned, he stumbled into the on-call room after the surgery. I waited a few minutes and then followed him in.

"Great job on the surgery." I congratulated him as I took the bed across from him. He seemed to have forgotten about the whole crotch grabbing.

"Oh thanks, Karev." He replied. I could see he wanted to go to sleep, so I need to do something quickly.

"Wow. It's pretty cold in these on-call rooms." I said.

"Yeah, I guess." He yawned.

"How about you come on over here and we can fuck?" I suggested.

He shot me a disgusted and confused look.

"Oh come on." I began. "It's not like you've never thought about it. Doing a guy. Sucking their-"

"Doctor Karev!" Now I had his full attention. "What are you suggesting here? I am seeing someone! A woman!"

"Yeah. Sure." I said sarcastically. Maybe if I got him angry enough, we would just end up fucking.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this disgusting subject!" He snapped. "I am a straight man."

"Whatever." I said. "Well, don't mind me. I'm just gonna masturbate over here. You know how it is. Not getting some in a while." I laughed. That was a lie. Owen fucked me this morning. He just ignored me and stared at the ceiling.

I removed my clothes quickly and began stroking myself. He wasn't leaving which was a good sign, but he wasn't looking either. I started moaning. I continued to jack myself with one hand, while I started to finger myself with the other. I could tell he was turned on, even though he wasn't looking, by the growing bulge in his scrub pants.

"Nice boner." I said. "How 'bout we do something about that?" He still ignored me as he turned completely away from me. "How big are you anyway? Probably not very. You know? You're kind of old." I laughed as I inserted another finger into my ass and moaned louder.

Now he was mad. He stood up and stripped himself of all clothing. His dick was nice. Smaller than Derek's, but still nice. His balls hung low in his scrotum. It was all surrounded by dark pubic hair.

He pulled me of the bed and then turned me around. He rammed his now fully hard erection into my ass.

"Fuck!" I moaned in pure pleasure. But this wasn't how I planned it. I reached down and pulled his dick out of my ass.

"Fuck no. I'm not getting fucked by some dinosaur." I said harshly. I spit in his mouth and then locked lips with him. I slammed my tongue into his mouth, licking every part of it. He wasn't the best kisser, but he wasn't horrible either.

I broke the kiss and then turned him around. I bent down to his ass, smacking it multiple times before inhaling it and licking every inch of it. He may not be the best kisser, but he definitely has the best tasting ass, well besides Derek's. It couldn't take my tongue out of his hole. He had to snap me out of my trans after 20 minutes of licking his hole.

"Alex, please. Just fuck me. Now." He moaned. I pulled myself away from his ass and slammed by cock into it. He moaned so loudly, someone probably heard outside.

"You want me to fuck you. Fine. You fucking slut, begging a man to fuck you. Fucking fag. Cheating on your little girlfriend." I said as I slapped the side of his ass.

I was now pounding his ass as he jacked himself off, moaning the entire time. My body then started to tense. I knew what was coming next. I pulled him tightly too my body and whispered something offensive in his ear. He moaned loudly as I released two massive loads of cum deep inside him.

We fell onto the bed as we started jacking off. It didn't take long for his body to tense up.

"Cum on your face." I commanded him. He obeyed. He pointed his dick at his face and released all over it. That was hot. It sent me over the edge again. I grabbed his head and slammed him onto my cock. I released another massive load in his mouth. He started to gag on it, but I didn't let go.

I slapped his cheek and said, "Swallow it, you cunt." And he did. Every drop.

I released him from my cock and he gasped for air. I then licked every drop of cum off of his face. His cum didn't really taste that good. Derek had him, actually everyone beat, there. Derek definitely had the best tasting ass and cum. Well, I haven't tasted Mark's ass… yet, besides licking my lips when me made them taste like his ass. I hadn't really thought about that until now. That's fucking hot. He must've rubbed my lips against my ass for a while, when I was sleeping. It tasted good, but Derek's would be hard to beat.

So, what now? I didn't have to be anywhere else, and we were both here. So, what now? Cuddling? Yeah right. I haven't ever really cuddled with someone. I mean, with Mark and Owen, I was sleeping, so that doesn't count. I wanted to give it a try, but it was Webber. He's old. I want Mark. I want to have Mark to cuddle with and shit. So I decided not to.

I flipped him over and went down to his ass. It tasted so good, I just needed to have it. So I spent the next hour licking his ass hole, savoring the amazing taste. Derek's ass tasted a lot better, but I didn't have as much time with him as I do now with Webber.

After only a few minutes, my cum came rushing out of his ass and all over my face. I licked some of it up, but continued to lick his ass hole.

After the next hour of licking his hole, without even touching my dick, I could feel I was going to cum again. So I quickly slammed into Webber's ass and released my load.

"Fuck." He moaned as his dick released all over the bed.

I licked his hole one more time and then got up. "You better lick that shit off the sheets." I laughed.

He nodded as he started to do it.

"Next time, I'll let you fuck me." I said seductively.

I was going to put his underwear on, but I really wanted Mark's still. So, I put Mark's on and also took his with me. He would have to go commando. I then decided just to be an ass hole to him. I took the rest of his clothes. So if he didn't want to walk around the hospital naked, he would have to figure something out.

"Alex, please." He begged for his clothes.

"Shut up." I replied. I put the rest of my clothes on and then left the room.

That was fucking hot. I just fucked the old chief of surgery. Hot.

But, even though that was really hot, I still wanted Mark. I needed him. Now.

I drove to his apartment, still horny. It was just getting late, and I didn't see his name on the OR board for anything tonight, so he should be home. I got off on his floor and knocked on the door.

It was a little weird when Jackson opened the door half naked


	6. Oh, the Guilt

**Chapter 6 - Oh, the Guilt**

**Derek's POV.**

Mark and I have only been broken up for one day, and I miss him like crazy. Every so often, one of us wouldn't make it home, leaving the other one alone and lonely, but now, I can't take it. Being apart from him was horrible. The past 6 months of my life have been amazing, and then I just threw it all away. He probably has moved on now. I just saw him talking and flirting with Jackson, so. I just stood there, watching him. Neither one of them even noticed me. So I just left.

I hate Karev right now. This is all his fault. If he wasn't so damn sexy, none of this would have happened. Okay… obviously that's not true. He didn't even know either one of us was in a relationship when we cheated. Or at least, for me. Maybe Mark said something, but continued anyway. Whatever, it's in the past now.

I didn't have any surgeries today, so basically I was just walking around the hospital doing nothing. I was just about to leave, when something caught me eye.

Alex walked out of an on-call room. Normal. The door swung wide open and I then saw Richard inside the room, too. But he was completely naked. What a slut. Me, Mark, and now the chief. God knows who else. Is Richard even gay? Isn't he seeing Jackson's mom? Richard was lying on his stomach… licking the sheets? I just assumed there was cum on them and Alex made him lick it up. Alex did the same thing with me. Richard looked up and was startled when he saw me staring at him. I just looked away.

I was about to make my way to Alex, to yell at him for messing up my life but Owen stopped me.

"Derek?" He asked. Fuck.

"Yeah." I replied… grouchily?

"Can I have a quick consult?" His voice seemed to have some sympathy in it. Which I didn't get. He didn't even know about me and Mark. Only Lexi, Callie, Meredith, Arizona, Finn, and Christina knew. And the said they wouldn't tell anyone. We didn't want the whole hospital to know.

"Fine." I followed him into the room, where an MRI showed a patient's brain. The left side was being taken over my a huge tumor. "Wow."

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"I don't know." I really didn't know. Was it even operable? But I was known for taking risks, which is why he became curious.

"What?" He asked. He seemed to be waiting for me to say that it's a joke.

"Well, it's probably not even operable."

"Yeah, but isn't that your kind of thing? Taking risks? Making it operable?"

I didn't reply.

"Is everything alright?"

No. Mark just broke up with me. So no, everything is not alright.

"Everything's fine." I said.

"It's just us here, we can talk. I don't mind."

"No, seriously. Everything is fine." I said, still not believably.

He took a step closer to me and whispered, "I know about you and Mark."

I looked at him confused.

"Before you guys, Mark and I used to…" He didn't want to finish it, afraid he might offend me or something, but I got what he was saying. I nodded, telling him that he didn't have to say it. He continued, "And when you two started dating, he told me. And you two are usually always around each other at work, but today you wouldn't even go near him." He paused for a moment and then continued, "Also… I know Mark cheated on you with Alex."

Wow, he knew a lot. And he used to fuck Mark, which Mark never told me.

"Yeah, well, I cheated on him too… with Alex." I stated.

"Oh." He said.

"And he cheated yesterday, and he told me yesterday, and I cheated a month ago and told him yesterday too." I said, replaying Mark leaving in my head. "So, he ended it and I feel like shit and he's probably doing Avery right now."

"Oh. Sorry about that. But I know that even if he is doing Avery, he's not over you. He's just trying to forget. And trust me, it's not going to work." He said sweetly. He started to move closer. "Have you slept with anyone after he ended it?"

I didn't know what he was doing here, but I wasn't in the mood for sex.

"I mean," He began, "if it's over, you don't have to worry about cheating anymore." I guess he was right about that, but I still love Mark and would do anything to get him back. But still, Owen was being very persuasive right now.

"Come to the on-call room with me." He said. "I can help you." He reached down and grabbed my dick through my scrubs. I opened my mouth to moan and he attacked my lips with his own. "Come on." He whispered. I hesitated at first, but followed him. Apparently I was in the mood for sex.

We walked into the on-call room and he immediately began undressing me. He took all of my clothes off first and then his. His dick was big, bigger than me but not Mark, Alex, or Jackson. I was at the urinals once and Jackson was right next to me. I caught him peeking at my cock, but he didn't see me look at his. After I finished taking my piss, I immediately went to an on-call room to relieve myself. After I came, I walked back to the bathroom and peeked in. I saw Richard jacking off in the urinal. I walked away, but saw Jackson, smirking as he filled out some paperwork. I didn't think much of it, until now. Maybe he and Jackson had done something in that bathroom.

And that was all while I was dating Mark, too. I guess I had the smallest dick out of them, which was kind of degrading.

"I am gonna make you feel so good, baby." Owen whispered in my ear. He started my kissing every inch of my body except for my ass and my cock. He paid a lot of attention to my chest. He licked all around my abs, then my nipples, making them hard. He made sure to cover all the hair on my chest with his saliva. He then moved to my armpits. He licked them and inhaled their scent. I had been walking around a lot today, so I was pretty sweaty, but he seemed to like it because he took a while to move on from them. He licked and kissed every part of my body. My legs, my feet, my chest, my back, my neck, my arms, my hands, my face. Everything. Except my dick and ass.

After he finished kissing my body, he then moved to my ass. He licked and kissing every spot on my ass cheeks and then spread them. His tongue darted into my hole, tasting it. "You taste, delicious." He said and then placed his tongue back in my hole. I bent down and put my arms on the bed, giving him better access. His tongue continuously penetrated my hole for a while. I guess my ass just tasted really good. Alex and Mark could barely tear themselves away from it. And now Owen.

When he pulled himself away from my ass he said, "Lie down, so I can make you feel amazing." I did as he wanted and he then positioned himself back near my ass. Only this time, it wasn't his tongue that was entering me. One of his fingers entered my hole, going deep inside it. He pulled it out slowly then reentered me at the same pace. He repeated this motion until he felt I was ready for a second finger.

I moaned as his middle finger joined his index finger inside my hole. He scissored me, preparing me for his dick. He then pulled out both fingers and put them in his mouth, getting them really wet. He inserted them back into my hole, adding a third this time. "Owen." I moaned as he stretched me even more. After he finished stretching me he placed his dick at my entrance. I immediately put my legs on his shoulders.

He leaned down, kissed me passionately, and whispered, "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head. He kissed me again and then thrust into my all the way. I moaned very loudly. He leaned down again and kissed me. He pulled out and then began his quick thrusts in and out of me.

Owen was really good at this. He was very passionate, which I liked a lot, and he was so sexy. Everything about him was appealing. His hair, his face, his muscular arms and chest, his abs, his dick, and especially his eyes. They're such an amazing shade of blue, they basically draw you in so he can fuck you.

He increased his speed as he placed his hands on the sides of my face. He leaned down once again, and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue danced with mine as they explored each other. Wow, he is really good at this.

I started to break a sweat as his thrusts continuously increased in speed. I could tell he was getting close by the way he was moaning and saying my name.

"Oh, Derek!" He yelled. He bent down and slammed his lips into mine as he slammed his cock into my hole. I could feel his massive load of cum shoot into me and fill me up. His dick jerked inside me as it finished spraying its seed. He pulled out of me a few moments later. Cum, leaking out of my ass.

I thought he had completely forgotten about my dick, until his lips surrounded the tip. His hands were place at the base and under my balls.

"Shit." I whispered as he went farther down on my cock. His tongue didn't stop moving. It went around my dick many times, soaking it in his warm saliva.

He picked up the pace of his sucking and continued to go farther down on my dick. His nose was now meeting my pubic hair, which he inhaled every time he reached it.

I put my hands on the back of his head and my fingers instantly began to get tangled in his soft hair.

"Owen." I said breathlessly as I felt my orgasm coming on.

I released my load into his mouth. He swallowed it all instantly and effortlessly, letting none escape. He licked the cum that leaked out of my cock and then crawled next to me. He attached his lips to mine, letting me taste myself in his mouth.

After we caught our breath, he pulled my tightly to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. His soft dick was pressing into my ass as we lie there and spooned. But I wanted to see his face so he could kiss me more. I flipped onto my other side and he pulled me close again. He got the message and connect our lips again. Our legs tangled together and our soft dicks touched. This was heaven.

We lied there for a while, so into each other, before I got up to go. Even thought this was one of the best fucks I've ever had, I realized that I needed Mark. I needed him back. And I needed him quickly. I couldn't take being apart from him any longer.

I got dressed and gave him one more kiss. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem, baby." He replied. I liked that. _Baby_. But I would like it coming from Mark more.

I smiled at him and then exited the on-call room. Now it was time to find Mark. I checked the OR board, no surgeries. So I got in my car and drove to his apartment. I knocked on the door only to find it wasn't Mark who answered it.

I was in shock as Jackson answered Mark's door, completely naked.

**So I kind of have like a fourth of chapter 7 written so I don't know when that will be up. I probably won't write the other chapters for a bit**


	7. Where the Boys Are

**Chapter 7 - Where the Boys Are**

**Jackson's POV.**

"Alex?" I asked as I answered Mark's door shirtless. I thought it was the pizza Mark just ordered for us, but I guess not. I guess I should've put a shirt on, even if it was the pizza guy.

His eyes grazed over me. He took in my chest and my abs, then my bulge. Mark had just fucked me on his kitchen table. Alex literally knocked on the door as soon as we finished.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I didn't really see why he couldn't. Maybe we could have a threesome.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

He walked in, his eyes were immediately glue to Mark, who was naked and lying on the couch. His hands were behind his head, showing off his armpits. His dick hung off to the side of him.

"Alex?" He asked, not bothering to cover himself.

You could clearly see the outline of his dick in Alex's pants. "Hey. So, I was kind of hoping to have sex with you again…" He began. "but I see Jackson's here… so I'll just-" Mark cut him off.

"Wait, no, Alex, you can stay. Besides, I don't think Jackson's the jealous type." He laughed.

Mark got up off the couch and pulled me and Alex onto the couch. I removed the clothes I had on instantly, while Mark ripped off Alex's clothes. We were all naked and hard now. Mark was bigger than everyone and Alex was bigger than me.

Mark moved to the opposite side of Alex of me and then they both started to suck my dick. They started at the tip, kissing each other with my cock in the middle. Their tongues played with each other as my hands went the the back's of their heads, my fingers tangled in their hair.

Alex stopped sucking me, letting Mark take over, and started to kiss me. It was the first time we've kissed and it was fucking incredible. Between Alex and Mark… Fuck. They were both so good at kissing, holy shit.

Alex lips were attached to mine, with his tongue in my mouth. Mark's mouth was far down on my cock, sucking me rapidly. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck!" Mark yelled, pulling himself off my dick. "The pizza." He got up and answered the door, letting it swing wide open. The pizza guy's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of Mark completely naked and hard. "Thanks." Mark said, taking the pizza and setting it on a table. "How much?" He asked. The pizza guy couldn't speak. He was speechless in front of Mark. His eyes then went to me and Alex, who was now licking my ass.

"How fucking much?" Mark asked again, agitatedly.

"Uhhh…" The pizza guy muttered out.

"Fuck this." Mark said and pushed the pizza guy down to his dick, whose mouth immediately began to suck Mark's monster cock. The pizza guy was ridiculously attractive. He was definitely no older than 20.

As Alex continued to lick my ass, Mark continued to shove his dick into the 20 year old's mouth.

**Mark's POV.**

Between the 20 year old sucking me off and Jackson's nonstop moaning, I was so close to cumming. Every time my cock hit the back of the kid's throat, I got closer and closer.

I could feel it coming. I moaned loudly and shot my load into the kid's mouth.

"Fuck!" I yelled. He swallowed most of it. He stood up and I licked the oozing cum off his face.

"How old are you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Seventeen." He said.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself. I smirked at him and then closed the door.

I turned to Alex and Jackson. Alex was rimming Jackson still, so I decided to change it up a bit. I walked over to them. I pulled Alex away from Jackson's ass and began to kiss him. Then I got onto the couch and began to suck Jackson and put my ass up. Alex got the message.

Alex climbed onto the couch behind me and went to work on my ass. He inserted two fingers and began to scissor me. I moaned as I continued to suck Jackson's dick. With one hand, I played with Jackson's balls and with the other hand I held his dick in place as I continued to suck it.

Alex finished scissoring me and then quickly thrust his cock inside of me. I moaned loudly around Jackson's dick which caused him to moan too.

Alex took no time to start off slow and immediately began fucking me rapidly. I started to fuck Jackson's dick faster too.

After a few minutes of this perfectly timed rhythm of thrusting and sucking, Jackson gave way. He started moaning loudly and uncontrollably. A few seconds later, he shot his huge load into my mouth. I swallowed it all. Alex then picked up the pace even faster. He thrust deep inside me and came.

Both of them then switched positions. Jackson flipped me over and then started to suck my dick. Alex placed his ass right above my face and I began to lick it, while he jacked himself off.

Jackson didn't spend a lot of time sucking my dick, but then focused on ramming his dick inside of me. This was heaven.

It didn't take long for Alex and Jackson to cum again. At the same time they both released their massive loads. Alex came all over my stomach, getting some on my cock and Jackson's stomach. Alex collapsed to the side of me. Jackson rammed his dick far inside my ass and released. He then collapsed on top of me and began kissing me.

Alex went straight for my dick and began sucking me off. In a few seconds I was moaning into Jackson's mouth and releasing my load into Alex's. He swallowed all of my cum.

Jackson broke the kiss as we hear two pagers going off. They were mine and Alex's.

"Shit. It's 911." Alex said. We both got dressed quickly and then left my apartment in a hurry.

**Jackson's POV.**

"Okay." I said to myself. "I'll just stay here."

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and then walked back over to the cum stained couched. Shit, I was tired. I didn't even open my beer before I crashed onto the couch and fell asleep.

I woke up some time later to hear someone knocking on the door. Mark. He probably forgot his key. I opened the door naked to find that it wasn't Mark. It was Derek.


	8. I Was Made for Lovin' You (Part 1)

**Chapter 8 - I Was Made for Lovin' You (Part 1)**

**Derek's POV.**

I wasn't mad that Jackson was standing naked in front of me. I wasn't in shock either. I was in awe. I was instantly drawn to him. I could feel a deep connection between us.

Jackson's body was fucking incredible. His abs were so chiseled and his cock was big. I could feel myself getting hard. My dick was pressing against my pants, begging to be released. Jackson noticed this and smirked. His face was another thing about him that was perfect. His eyes were an amazing shade of green and his smile was stunning.

Jackson reached down and cupped me through my pants. I moaned and pushed him inside, connecting our lips. My hands found their way to his ass and began to squeeze it, pulling him closer to me. His hands were massaging my chest and playing with my nipples. We broke the kiss only for a second to take my shirt off and then reconnected our lips. He was a very good kisser. My tongue played with his as my hands continued to squeeze his ass. I then spread his ass cheeks and inserted a finger. He moaned into his mouth as I started to thrust my finger in and out of his ass.

Jackson then broke the kiss and he began to kiss my neck. I removed my finger from his ass and sucked on it. The delicious taste exploded in my mouth. He then licked and kissed my chest. He made sure to cover all of my stomach and chest hair with his saliva. His tongue went over every strand of hair on my chest. He sucked on my nipples while I removed my socks and my pants. After he finished sucking on my nipples, Jackson pushed me against the wall and lifted up my arm. He then licked my armpit. He bathed my armpit hair with his tongue, licking every inch of it. He moved to my other armpit and did the same thing. After he finished sucking and licking the hair, he removed a few pieces of it from his mouth and rubbed them off his fingers. He then returned to kissing me.

I pushed him into Mark's bedroom and onto the bed. We quickly got into the 69 position. I went above Jackson and started sucking his cock. It was very big and he had a lot of pubic hair. Jackson teased me and groped my dick through my briefs. He brought his mouth to my ass and licked it through the fabric, while continuing to play with my dick.

Jackson then pulled my briefs off and started sucking my cock. His hands spread my ass cheeks and his fingers rubbed my hole. I moaned as I deep throated him and inhaled the scent of his pubes. Jackson then released my cock from his mouth and moved to my ass. His tongue darted into my hole and began to open me up. I moaned louder as I played with his balls. I rubbed them together and sucked on them while tangling my fingers in his large amount of pubes.

"You have so much pubic hair." I said to him as I licked it and inhaled the scent again.

He took his tongue out of my ass and said, "You can shave me later if you want." He opened my hole with his fingers and then spit into it. He then inserted three fringes inside of me and began to thrust them in and out.

"Definitely." I replied and went back to licking his pubes. I put his dick back in my mouth and then flipped us over. Jackson's keep his fingers inside me while he began to suck my cock again. I took his dick out of my mouth and moved my head to his asshole. It was surrounded by hair, not as much as mine, but still a lot. I began to lick it and spit into it. His ass tasted so good.

Jackson removed his fingers from my ass and then sucked on them. I crawled out from underneath him and then flipped him onto his back. I bent down to his ass and reinserted my tongue. I then started to lick his pubic hair again. I moved my tongue through the large amount of hair which would soon be gone after I shaved it.

I then rammed my dick into Jackson. He moaned in pain, which soon turned to pleasure. He placed his legs on my shoulders and I leaned down to kiss him. I connected our lips as I continued to thrust inside of him. He moaned into my mouth and allowed my tongue to enter. He put his hands on the back of my head and tangled his fingers into my hair.

I broke the kiss and then lifted his arm and began to lick his armpit. Next, I moved to his other armpit, eliciting sexy moans from him. I pulled away from him and began to thrust harder and faster inside of him.

I could feel myself getting close. I thrust my dick all the way inside of him, my pubic hair brushing up against his ass. I released load after load inside his ass. Jackson screamed out in pleasure as he felt my cum inside him.

I pulled out of him and climbed next to him on the bed. "Can I shave you now?" I asked as I kissed his cheek.

"Of course." He replied, getting out of the bed. Cum leaded out of his ass and down his leg as he did so. We walked into the bathroom and I grabbed a razor and some shaving cream. He sat down on the toiled seat and I shaved all of his pubic hair off.

Jackson's dick was still hard and right in front of my face, so I put it into my mouth. My hands felt the smoothness that was now around his dick. He placed his hands on the back of my head and pushed his dick into my throat. I gagged on it, which was all he needed to send him over the edge. Jackson unloaded multiple loads into my mouth. Cum leaked out the sides of my mouth, which Jackson licked off.

We walked back into Mark's room and got into the bed. We climbed under the covers and I pulled him close to me. My soft cock was pressing against his ass. I kissed him one last time before we drifted off the sleep.

**Jackson's POV.**

I woke up about an hour later to my pager going off. Derek's arm was still pressing me tightly to him. I didn't want to wake him up, so I slowly moved out of his hold.

I didn't want to leave, but I had to. That was probably the best sex I've ever had. Derek was special. He was very hot and very sweet. I definitely felt something between us.

I got dressed and then gave him a kiss before I left the apartment.

**I planned the entire story out and there will be 16 chapters. So this is half way. I have a few other stories to update as well as this one, and I write them simultaneously which can take a while. But I'll try to update them more frequently. Thanks for reading!**


	9. I Was Made for Lovin' You (Part 2)

**Chapter 9 - I Was Made for Lovin' You (Part 2)**

**Mark's POV.**

The surgery was successful and the patient lived. As soon as we finished, Alex rushed out of the room. During the surgery, when we weren't giving each other sexy looks or telepathically sending dirty thoughts, Alex was complaining about how hungry he was. So I assumed he was at the vending machine. I left the operating room and walked to the vending machines and sure enough he was there, receiving the food the machine had just dispensed. He saw me walk over and smiled.

"Hey sexy." I said, giving his ass a light smack.

"Hey, Mark." He replied cheerfully and then kissed me on the cheek, my arm instinctively wrapped around his waist as he did so. I know Alex came off as an ass but damn, when he wanted to be cute, he was so fucking cute.

"Nice work on the surgery." I said and kissed him back, on the lips. There was definitely something there between us. I know I have feelings for him, but I don't know what to do with them.

"You too, babe." He said. I loved hearing him call me that, but it felt a little odd since we weren't dating. We sometimes did act like we were dating, though. I did, however, still have feelings for Derek, and I wasn't ready to let them go yet.

I didn't reply to him, I just smiled. He reconnected our lips and then pushed me against the wall. We were in an open room, but it was off of a hallway and not many people went to this vending machine. The chances of us getting caught were slim.

Since we were wearing our scrubs, our erections were clearly visible through the fabric. Alex began to grind his dick into me, while he continued to attack my lips with his. In an instant he had both of our shirts off and he was back to kissing me. I moaned into his mouth, allowing his tongue to explore mine.

Not wanting to waste anytime, Alex turned me around and pushed me against the wall. He ground his erection into my ass as his hands played with my nipples. He bent down and began licking and squeezing my ass through the fabric.

"Bend over." Alex said as he pulled my pants down to my feet. I did as he wanted and he immediately began to lick my ass. He spread my ass cheeks so his tongue could penetrate me farther.

After about five minutes of Alex tasting my ass, he removed his tongue and inserted three fingers at once, and started thrusting them in and out rapidly. He then placed the rest of his hand into my hole and began to push his arm farther into my ass.

His hand was now inside my ass and I was moaning so loudly. I couldn't stop, he was making me feel so good. Alex then removed his hand from my ass, pulled his pants down, and thrust his dick inside of me all in one quick motion.

"Fuck!" I yelled. Alex pulled out and then thrust in again.

"Shhh, baby. We don't want to get caught." He said seductively and began to play with my nipples, making them hard. His thrusts were now starting to become steady. He moved his hand that was in my ass to my mouth and I began to lick it. I sucked and licked his fingers and his hand until it was dripping with my saliva.

Alex then moved his other hand down to my balls and began to play with them. He stroked my cock in rhythm with his thrusts as he fucked me into the wall.

"Oh fuck!" Alex yelled out as his thrusts became harder and longer. He was ramming me so hard that my face was pressed agains the wall. His had was still tightly gripping my dick. Alex pumped my cock a few more times and I was spraying my seed all over the wall.

Alex came next. He thrust so far into me I could feel his pubic hair in my ass. He released multiple loads inside me while he held me against the wall. Tons of my cum on the wall tangled in my pubic hair.

As we came down from our climaxes, Alex sucked on my shoulder, giving me a hickey. As soon as he pulled his dick out of my ass, I could feel tons of cum pouring down my legs and onto the floor. We put our scrub pants back on and turned around only to see Owen. He was standing up with his scrub pants on the ground and his dick in his hand. There was a massive load of cum on the floor. Owen smirked as he put his scrubs back on.

"How about you two lick all that cum up off the floor." Owen said.

"I got a better idea." I said and looked at Alex. I knew he was thinking what I was. We quickly pinned Owen against the wall and we both began to grope him. I immediately connected my lips to his and shoved my tongue into his mouth. I knew Alex wanted to join so we made it a three way kiss. I moved my hand into Owen's scrubs and began to rapidly stroke his dick while Alex rubbed it through the fabric.

Within minutes, Owen was moaning into our mouths and then shot his huge load in his scrub pants. Tons of cum unloaded out of his dick, completely staining the front of his scrub pants. I removed my hand from his dick and had Alex lick all the cum off. Owen slowly slid to the ground, out of breath.

Alex and I walked away laughing. No one was around so I held his hand. When I looked back, Owen was completely naked, with three of his fingers in his ass while he jacked off again. I just smirked.

Alex and I stopped walking when we heard a pager go off. It was mine.

"Okay, babe, just go back to my place so we can mess around some more." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay." He smiled back. I went to go to my surgery.

Damn, Alex was so hot and so cute. I could feel something between us. It was inevitable.


	10. My Favorite Mistake

**Chapter 10 - My Favorite Mistake**

**Warning: Pissssss, but shit it was only 99 cents! But seriously a lot of people don't like it, so warning: piss. This chapter is really… umm...**

**That being said, if you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**Alex's POV.**

I drove back to Mark's apartment thinking about him. I could really feel something between us. I knew I was in love with him, but I really wanted him to feel the same way. Somewhere on the way to Mark's place, I decided I was going to stop sleeping with every guy. I was going to tell Mark how I felt. I wanted to be his and only his.

I arrived at his apartment and opened up the door with the key he had given me. It smelled like sex and sweat. There was discarded clothes everywhere. The place was just a mess.

"Jackson?" I called out. I assumed he had left, but I called for him just in case. There was no answer.

I was really sweaty, from having just fucked Mark, so I decided it would be a good idea to take a shower. I took my clothes off and threw them in a pile on the floor, just to add to the mess.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower. I waited until it was a good temperature before I stepped in.

The shower was really nice and big. The two walls that weren't against the tiled wall were glass and now completely fogged up because of the steam. I could however still make out the silhouette of whoever it was that just walked into the bathroom. I could tell they were completely naked, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Mark?" Derek asked. I guess he couldn't see me either.

"No, it's Alex." I replied. This was awkward.

He opened up the shower door and stepped in with me. Shit.

"Derek, I really am-" He cut me off by pressing our lips together. I pushed him off of me.

"Derek, I don't want to have sex with you." I said blatantly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm tired of being such a fucking slut all the time. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Please, Alex." He began then walked behind me. "Just one more time. My dick is so hard and I just want to be in you." He whispered in my ear as he ground his hard-on into my ass. My dick sprung to life as he did so. Fuck it. One last time.

I turned around, pushed him against the wall, and attacked his lips with mine. I tasted and explored every inch of his mouth.

Next, I moved to his nipples. I sucked and licked each one until they were hard. Then I lifted his arm up and began to lick his armpit. I spit on it and then sucked on all of the hair. I covered his armpit in my saliva, soaking it. I moved to his other armpit and did the same thing.

Derek then pushed me down to his chest and I began to kiss and lick my way down to his dick. I licked his pubic hair and sucked on his balls before I engulfed his cock in my mouth. He moaned loudly and pushed me farther down on his cock.

As I reached the base of his penis, I began to gag. I tried to push myself of his dick, but he held me there tightly. Derek then used one hand to press my nose closed. I couldn't breathe anymore. I continued to gag as he held me in place. Just as I thought I was loosing consciousness, he finally let go of me. I backed away coughing and gagging, trying to regain my breath.

"What the fuck Derek?" I coughed out.

"Shut up." He said. "Don't act like you didn't love it." He walked back over to me and slammed his cock into my mouth again.

"Fuck!" He yelled. His hands were placed at the back of my head again as he released his load.

Only it wasn't cum. He was pissing inside my mouth. My first instinct was to back away, but as soon as I tasted it, I knew I wanted more. It was so delicious. I swallowed every drop that he gave me.

He pulled me off his cock and said, "You like that baby?"

I nodded as I stood up. "That was amazing."

He smiled before connecting or lips so he could taste his own piss. He lifted me up and pushed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him, our hard dicks pressed together. His hands spread my ass cheeks and he inserted four fingers at once. I moaned into his mouth as our kiss was still unbroken. Derek then removed his fingers, after thrusting them in and out a few times, and rammed his cock in. We both moaned into each other's mouthes.

Derek bucked his hips and started fucking me. He was still holding me in place against the wall as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

He sped up even more and pounded his dick into me even harder. After only a few minutes of constant thrusts, Derek slammed all the way inside of me, and released his massive load.

"Fuck!" I moaned, finally breaking our everlasting kiss. We didn't move for a few minutes as we caught our breath.

Derek then pulled out of me and set me down. I could immediately feel the cum flowing out of my ass and down my leg.

"Lie down." Derek commanded. "I want your tongue in my ass."

I did as he asked and lied down. He knelt down with his legs on either side of my head, and placed his asshole directly on my mouth. My tongue darted into the tons of hair that surrounded his hole. Derek caressed my chest and abs and then leaned down to my hard cock. He wasted no time deep throating and gagging on it.

His ass tasted so good, it was like heaven. After Derek gagged on my dick again, I moaned into his ass and released my load in his mouth. He swallowed all of it.

Derek turned the shower water off as I stood up and stepped out. I went to grab a towel to dry off, but as soon as I did, I felt Derek ram his entire cock back into my ass.

"I'm not done with you yet." His whispered in my ear.

He pounded my ass rapidly for the next five minutes over the bathtub. He slammed inside of me and released his load.

"Shit." I whispered, out of breath.

Derek pulled out of me and turned the bathwater on. Once it was at a good level he stepped in, then I did.

His dick was hard again so he sat me down on it. I sat on his cock, in between his legs, and rested my head on his shoulder.

My dick was flaccid and just under the water level. Derek's hands traveled down my chest and began to pump it. My cock sprung to life, coming above the water level.

He pointed my dick toward our faces and whispered, "Give it to me." He wasn't talking about my cum. He wanted my piss.

I started to piss all over me and Derek. Our hair and faces were covered in piss. He opened his mouth and swallowed whatever piss he could catch.

Derek then started pumping my cock quickly. I started moaning uncontrollably and then shot my load all over my chest, our faces, and in our hair. My ass tightened around Derek's cock and I felt him shoot another huge load into my ass.

We sat there, cuddled together, kissing and tasting each other for the next hour. He left his cock inside me the entire time.

My pager suddenly went off. Derek didn't want to let me go but he had to. I lifted myself off his cock, but I was still hard. I jacked myself off and came on his face within a few minutes.

I bent down and gave him a kiss. I dried off, got dressed and left for the hospital, leaving Derek in the piss and cum filled bath.


	11. Time Has Come Today

**Chapter 11 - Time Has Come Today**

**Derek's POV.**

I stayed in the bath for about another 10 minutes after Alex had left. I took a shower to get all the piss and cum off of me. Alex was fun to mess around with, but what he said about being a slut was true for me to. I wanted to stop sleeping around with every guy I laid eyes on. I only wanted to be with Mark.

Once I got out of the shower and I dried off, I went into Mark's bedroom and laid down on the bed. I didn't bother getting dressed. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until I found something somewhat interesting. But after five minutes, I was bored. I got up and started to snoop through Mark's apartment. I went through his drawers and found only a few gay porn magazines from a while ago. I went into his underwear drawer to and pressed them to my nose. I loved Mark's scent. It was heavenly. His closet was where I found the interesting things.

I pushed back his clothes only to find a box on the floor. I had no idea what was inside the box. It was a surprise to me. There were sex toys inside of it. I had never seen them before. Mark had never used them with me when we were together. I didn't know when he got them.

There was a whip, a paddle, four sets of handcuffs, and many different dildos. I took the longest dildo out of the box, it was about the size of my arm. It was huge. I climbed back onto Mark's bed and started to finger myself.

I inserted two fingers at first, then scissored myself. I added a third finger and stretched myself even more, before I put the head of the dildo in my ass. I thrusted it inside of me more.

"Fuck." I moaned out loud. I kept pushing it farther into my ass. It was so long, but I was determined to fit the entire thing in. I continued to thrust it inside of me until I felt my hand on my ass. It was the longest dildo I had even had inside of me. It was probably so deep inside me now.

I could feel it inside me and I loved it. I left the dildo inside me for a while and watched the TV. It wasn't until Mark came home that I took it out.

"Derek?" Mark asked as he entered his bedroom. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" His eyes went straight to my hard dick and then to my ass. He saw his dildo inside of me, which clearly gave him an erection.

"Mark." I said. I then pulled the dildo out of my ass, very slowly. "I was just waiting for you to get home." I put the dildo on my stomach, and began to run my fingers over it.

Mark starred at me for a minute, before snapping out of it. "Derek, get out." He said firmly.

I got up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, Mark. For cheating on you. I am. I want to start over with you." I moved closer to him and connected our lips. He didn't push me away which was a good sign. My hands slipped into his pants and grabbed his ass before moving to his hole. I inserted one finger, which made Mark push me off.

"Stop!" He shouted. "Derek, I want you to get the fuck out of my apartment. Now. You are clearly not sorry. All you want me for is sex."

I did want him back though. I didn't just want him for sex. I really did want to start over with him. To prove it I went over to my clothes and got dressed. I did not want to be a tease to him.

"Mark." I began. "I want to be with you. I honestly do. I am so sorry that I cheated on you. I will never do it again. Please just give me one more chance."

He hesitated for a moment. "I don't know if I can trust you again." He replied.

"All I am asking for is a second chance to show you that you can trust me. Please, Mark." I begged.

He didn't reply. He just pulled me close to him and kissed me.

The kiss grew immediately more intense as we made our way to the bed. Mark picked me up and set me down on his bed. He broke the kiss and walked over to his box of sex toys. He pulled out the four pairs of handcuffs and the paddle. He also picked the dildo up off the floor that I had been using.

"Mark, what are you-" He cut me off.

"Shut up." He replied. He flipped me over so I was lying on my stomach and then began to handcuff me. He handcuffed my arms and legs to the bed posts so I was spread out in the shape of an "x" on his bed.

"You have been a very bad boy, Derek. You cheated on me, and I have to punish you for that." Mark said.

With that he began to spank my ass. He smacked the paddle down on my cheek viciously. It hurt so much. I screamed out in pain.

"Shut the fuck up." He replied, and continued to spank me. It just kept coming. I didn't know if it was ever going to stop.

"Mark, please stop!" I shouted. "I'm sorry!"

He stopped spanking me, but he didn't reply. Mark then took the dildo and shoved the whole thing into my ass without warning.

I moaned into the bed as cum leaked out of my cock. He then began to spank me again. I lost track of time as he continued to spank me with the dildo still in my ass.

I was in so much pain, he would not let up. I could feel my ass bleeding in a couple spots.

"Mark, please." I breathed out.

He finally stopped spanking me. He then got off the bed and went over to the box again. I couldn't tell what he got until he thrust it into my ass. He had gotten another dildo. There were now two in my ass. I was being stretched so much.

Mark kissed my head and whispered, "I'll be back in a few hours." And with that he left the apartment, leaving me tied up like that.

I couldn't believe he left me there. What was he thinking? Sure, I cheated on him, but he also cheated on me.

I decided to use these few hours to get some sleep. It seemed like it was only a few seconds, before I was awakened by Mark removing the dildos and replacing them with his own cock.

He started to thrust into me rapidly, waking me all the way up. Each time his dick went farther and farther inside of me.

"Fuck, Mark." I moaned into the pillow.

"You like when Daddy punishes you, don't you?" He said. It was so hot hearing him call himself "daddy."

"Yes, I love it when Daddy punishes me. I love his cock inside of me. Please give it to me, Daddy. Please." I begged.

He bent down and whispered into my ear. "Here it is, baby." He thrust all the way inside of me and started to release. It wasn't cum, it was his piss. The hot liquid filled my body and warmed me inside. It was euphoric. I never wanted him to stop, but once he did, he pulled his dick out and replaced it with his mouth. Mark pulled my hole open with his fingers and drank every drop of piss down as it came out of my ass and into his mouth.

It was such an amazing feeling that I came right there, in between my stomach and the bedsheets. Mark then rammed his cock back inside of me and came. He released load after load inside of me, filling me up.

Mark then pulled out of me. I felt his cum pour out of my hole and onto the bed. He unlocked the handcuffs and pulled me tightly to his chest so his dick was against my ass.

Mark began to run his fingers through my hair before he whispered in my ear, "Derek, Daddy is still very upset with you. He needs to punish you more. But he is gong give you a few options to choose from. You can get weekly beatings like the one you just had, never top when we fuck, keeping all the hair on your body shaved, only drink my piss and jizz, or…" He paused and got up, walking over to the drawer. He opened it and pulled a bra and thong out. "Or you can wear this. The choice is yours."

This was seriously messed up. "How long will these go on for?" I asked

"For the rest of your life." He replied.

The beatings wasn't an option, that was awful, and never topping again would suck. I couldn't only drink his piss and jizz, that would suck, too. "What would I have to shave?" I asked.

"Your legs, arms, chest, pubes, anal hair, armpits, facial hair. You can keep the hair on your head." Mark replied.

I didn't know about that one. That would be a lot of work.

"Can I try the bra and thong on?" I said.

He nodded and handed them to me. I put the bra on first. It felt really weird. Next I put the thong on, which felt even weirder. It cupped my dick around to my ass, between my legs. I didn't like the feeling. But I thought that Mark would look great in them, which gave me an idea.

"I'll do the shaving one, but Mark, you cheated on me too. And as for my punishment to you, I want you to wear the bra and thong for the rest of your life." I stated.

"Fair enough." He smiled. I took off the bra and thong and Mark then put them on. I immediately got a boner. "Now your turn." He said.

We went into the bathroom and he shaved all of my hair. My armpit hair, chest hair, arm hair, leg hair, pubic hair, anal hair. Everything. It was all gone.

"So smooth." Mark began. "I love it. So much better now." His hands roamed my body and felt the smoothness of it. I loved feeling his hands on my body, it was so amazing.

We went back on to the bed and he pulled me close so we were facing each other. He kissed my lips softly. I looked over him. The bra and thong looked really weird now.

"Mark, I don't want you to wear that anymore. It looks really weird." I whispered. He smiled and then removed it.

We were both naked now, and I had to go to the bathroom. I started to get up, but Mark stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Bathroom." I replied.

"I'm cold, I don't want you to go." He whispered.

"I really got to go." I said. I started to get up again, but he stopped me.

"Please just stay here." He requested.

"Mark, I gotta pee, I'll be right back." I said.

"Just go on the bed." He said softly.

I hesitated before laying back down with him. After a few moments, I began to pee. It stained the bedsheets between us and got on me and Mark.

I looked over at Mark, who had his eye closed. He then started to pee, covering even more of the bed and getting on us again.

We stayed like that the rest of the night, not moving, cuddled in each others embrace. I was Mark's and he was mine. No more sleeping around. It was just us now.


	12. Migration

**Chapter 12 - Migration**

**Jackson's POV.**

We were all paged to meet Hunt in one of the x-ray rooms. There was no indication why, just that all of our skills were needed. I had no idea what it was, but I guess it was something important. I was told we were going to have to fly to the hospital to perform the surgery, but other than that, I didn't know anything else.

I walked down the hallway and entered the room, where I saw Alex and Owen. Alex was sitting on the table with his pants and briefs around his ankles. Owen was in between his legs sucking his dick. Neither of them seemed to noticed that I had entered the room.

"Oh fuck!" Alex shouted. I watched Owen take more of Alex's cock in his mouth as Alex came, moaning loudly.

Owen stood up and noticed me at the door. He clearly saw my boner through my scrubs, because he walked over to me and started to kiss me. He grabbed my dick and squeezed it tightly through the cloth, as he shared Alex's cum with me.

Alex pulled his pants back up and walked over to us, joining our kiss. Our tongues played with each other as we shared cum and saliva.

We broke the kiss just in time for Derek and Mark to enter. They were holding hands, which caused a spark of jealously to ignite inside me. I wanted Derek to myself. I could tell Alex was jealous to by the way he was looking at them.

"Okay guys," Owen began. I directed my attention to him. "Boise needs you four to help them on a very important surgery. Identical twins that are connected at the head. This requires all of your skills."

He then started to show us the scans of the twins, but I stopped paying attention. I focused on Derek and Mark, who were now discreetly holding hands. It looked like they were back together.

The next few hours were spent preparing and getting into the plane and taking off. Once we were up in the air, I tried to doze off, but I only managed to get about 20 minutes of sleep.

I looked behind me and saw that Derek and Mark were cuddle up closely together. I didn't see Alex, so I figured he was in the bathroom, which I had to use. I got up and went to the back bathroom. The door was completely open, but I was surprised to see Alex in there. He was standing up, his pants and briefs were at his ankles and he was taking a leak. I had a nice view of his ass and immediately got a boner.

I walked in, close the door and locked it. Alex didn't say anything. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I ground my hard dick into his ass, as my hands roamed his body. I used one hand to play with his nipple, and the other to hold his dick for him while he peed. Alex turned his head to me and began to kiss me.

Once he finished peeing, I put my hand at the head of his cock and he shot one final spurt into it. I used the liquid to jack him off.

He moaned into my mouth before removing my hand from his dick. He then pressed my to the wall and kissed my neck.

I felt him press his cock into me as he bit down on my neck, leaving a mark. My own dick was begging for relief. I reached down to take my pants off, but he stopped me.

"Let me." Alex whispered.

He slid down my body and pulled my pants and underwear down to my ankles, and then took them completely off. He spread my ass cheeks and spit into my hole. His tongue licked inside of me and tasted me.

"Shit." I moaned, reaching down to touch myself. Alex stopped me, though.

"I'll do it." He said.

He stood back up and removed both of our shirts then his pants and underwear. He kissed me before ramming his entire cock inside of me, slamming me into the wall.

"Fuck!" I screamed out, loud enough for the rest of the plane to hear.

"Yeah, you like my cock inside you." He said, seductively.

His thrusts started out slow, but then quickly increased to very fast. He kissed my neck and his hand traveled down my chest and found my dick. He jacked my off in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Alex." I breathed out.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I want you to…" I couldn't finish, his thrusts were so overwhelming. I couldn't breathe. It was euphoric.

"What? Tell me what you want me to do to you, baby." He whispered, nibbling on my ear.

"Cum in me." I said, moaning. I was so close to cumming.

He didn't reply, but I could basically hear him smirking. He quickened his thrusts even more, if that was possible.

"Oh my god!" I shouted. "I'm so close, Alex."

"Cum for me, babe." He said, as his thrusts grew harder and harder. "Cum in my hand. We can share it."

Hearing him say that sent me over the edge. I shot a huge load in Alex's hand and all over the wall. I could tell he was close, too.

"Fuck!" He moaned out as he came inside me. He released load after load in my ass, filling me up.

He collapsed against my neck, completely out of breath. He kissed my neck again before pulling out of me and turning me around so I was facing him. I could feel his cum running down my leg.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss. He brought his hand up and cupped my chin, getting cum on me. He then started to lick his hand free of my cum. I joined him, tasting my own jizz.

Once his hand was clean we connected our lips again, sharing cum and saliva.

We broke the kiss and waited a few minutes before gathering our clothes. Alex took my clothes too, though. I gave him a confused look.

"I want you to go back out there and finish this flight naked." He commanded.

"Alex-" I began, but he cut me off.

"I'm just kidding." He laughed.

I got dressed and when we were completely done, we then left the bathroom. As soon as we got out, the plane started to hit some turbulence. At first it wasn't that bad, but it quickly got worse. And then the plane started to fall. It was all happening so fast, but there was one thing I was sure of. I knew it was going to crash. We were going to crash.

**Happy Fourth of July, everyone! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
